


Cake or Break [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, alternative universe, other familiar faces appear fleetingly in this fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: It had been an accident - an actual accident - that had brought Sawamura Daichi to a pleasant, sunny side street in Tokyo on his way to work.But then he'd caught sight of an angel with quicksilver hair setting out the tables at a cafe, and he'd stopped, dumbstruck. And when the waiter-cum-owner-cum-angel-in-human-form had turned around and smiled, all the breath had left his body.A story about chance meetings, the importance of cake and how a sack of icing sugar can change your life.





	1. Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cake or Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374505) by [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza). 



## Length

0:29:34 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z24tFsNAFYOcEuSXVRnNFNJdtYr7pEFA/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/CakeOrBreakChapter1)


  
---


	2. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga decides to dance around his bathroom, and Daichi becomes a little more hands on than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the changes in volume ^^'

## Length

0:42:34 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Im_EvV4MYxCv3osRSlYXqHLEMPzB-mY0/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/CakeOrBreakChapter2)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Cakepops

## Length

0:58:39 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1unCFH-ucWfV_Oi7dM67wJvunNm5SdL--/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/cakeorbreakchapter3)


  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
